The World on his Shoulders
by The Angel of the Lion
Summary: Headmaster Cid retires and Squall is chosen as his successor. Will he be able to handle the pressure as a crisis hits garden?
1. I Believe in You

The World on his Shoulders  
  
As usual, I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Guess who."  
  
"Hmmm. I don't know. Selphie? Quistis? Xu?"  
  
"Stop teasing!"  
  
"Are you jealous Rinoa?"  
  
"You're mean."  
  
"I know." Squall put his arm around Rinoa's waist and dragged her to the ground so she was seated next to him.  
  
"What're you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Writing a report for Cid on improving the defences in Garden."  
  
"Sounds riveting," Rinoa drawled sarcastically. "Can it wait for a little while?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Good, because I brought you some food. I thought we could have a picnic. It's a good place for it don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it is," Squall agreed. He had to admit that he liked the quad since it had been remade after the battle with Galbadia Garden. It had been grassed over and was full of trees offering shade from the intense heat of the sun. It now resembled a garden more than a quad.  
  
"Aren't you proud of me? I managed to get you some hotdogs," Rinoa gloated. The rarity of the cafeteria hotdogs was legendary in Garden.  
  
"I wouldn't say that too loudly if I were you. We'll have Zell here like a shot."  
  
"Okay. I'll be quiet," Rinoa whispered. She lay down on the grass and put her head on Squall's lap. He smiled at her, that rare smile that was reserved for her, and ran his fingers through her hair. He loved being like this with Rinoa. It was so relaxing and it made him feel so comfortable and warm.  
  
"I've really changed," Squall thought to himself. His musings were interrupted by the PA system.  
  
"Can Commander Leonhart please report to my office." The voice was Cid's. Squall sighed and leant down to kiss Rinoa on the forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry my angel. I won't be long okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Squall, I have something I need to talk to you about." The headmaster seemed worried.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm getting too old for this. I'm leaving Garden." The impact of this statement hung heavy in the air.  
  
"What? Where will you go?" Squall was surprised by the suddenness of his announcement. He really hadn't seen this coming.  
  
"I plan to live at the orphanage with Edea. We haven't been able to live as proper married couple recently and I wanted to spend some time with her."  
  
"When will you leave?"  
  
"Next week," was the reply.  
  
"Why are you only telling me?"  
  
"Because, Squall, I want you to take over from me."  
  
"No I can't. I've only been a SeeD for about a year. Wouldn't Quistis or Xu be better choices?"  
  
"I've already decided Squall. It has to be you. You're already the Commander here. It makes sense."  
  
"Why don't I have a choice in this?" Squall screamed, storming out of Cid's office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Squall, that's great," shouted Rinoa. "I'm so happy for you." She was jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"I don't want to take control of Garden though."  
  
"Why not?" Rinoa was shocked. "I think you're perfect for the job."  
  
"I don't want that much responsibility. I don't want all those people relying on me."  
  
"But they already do. You're the Commander, everyone looks up to you. You might not realise it but everyone supports you and admires you."  
  
"I still don't think I can do it."  
  
"I know you can. I.I believe in you." Those words made Squall feel like he could take on the world. They gave him great confidence.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it." 


	2. Dance With Me

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy, Squaresoft does.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oooooh they're gonna be so surprised. Hehe I can't wait," chuckled Selphie.  
  
"Do you do anything other than plan parties?" joked Rinoa.  
  
"Nope. And you love me for it don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Selphie.  
  
"Ready and waiting," replied Rinoa.  
  
"Edea," Selphie screamed, running off down the corridor. "Are you going to bring him here?"  
  
"I'm on my way there now," the older woman replied.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun," exclaimed Selphie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What am I doing here," said a rather disgruntled Squall.  
  
"You'll see," replied Rinoa, giggling.  
  
"Why are you dragging me along Edea?" Cid asked.  
  
"Wait and you'll find out."  
  
"Well, I guess we're all here," said Rinoa. "Let's get going." The two women began to drag their men along towards the ballroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A large cheer rang out through the ballroom as Squall and Cid entered the room.  
  
"Now I understand why you made me put my uniform on," said Squall.  
  
"Isn't it fantastic?"  
  
"It's just a party," replied Squall.  
  
"You are such a spoilsport. I wouldn't let Selphie hear you say that if I were you. She'll have a fit."  
  
"Time for your speech, Cid," Edea told her husband.  
  
"What speech?"  
  
"You know what speech. Just get up there and talk."  
  
"Yes, sir," Cid replied, skulking off towards the podium.  
  
"Excuse me." Cid realised that the microphone wasn't turned on. He flicked the switch. "Excuse me, I have an announcement to make." The whole room fell silent and Selphie could be seen running off towards the podium, video camera in hand. "I will be retiring as headmaster of Garden." An audible gasp could be heard from every student in the ballroom, with the exception of Squall and Rinoa. "I have decided to make Squall my replacement." All the students begin wildly clapping and cheering.  
  
"Woooooo. Go Commander," cheered Selphie. Squall turned bright red, much to Rinoa's amusement.  
  
"I'll spare him the embarrassment of having to make a speech, just in case he changes his mind about taking command." Everyone laughed and Squall's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. "I have very much enjoyed spending my time on Garden but all good things must come to an end. I want everyone to enjoy themselves tonight, as it's my last night as your headmaster. Well, have fun." And with that, Headmaster Cid stepped down from the podium and the band began to play.  
  
"Would this have anything to do with you?" Squall looked at Rinoa accusingly.  
  
"Has what got anything to do with me?" Rinoa looked the picture of innocence, although Squall knew she was guilty.  
  
"Waltz for the Moon. Hmm, I wonder why the band might be playing that?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," replied Rinoa, obviously not telling the truth.  
  
"You're a terrible liar," Squall whispered into Rinoa's ear. "Let's dance."  
  
"What?" Rinoa sounded shocked.  
  
"You heard me." Squall offered her his hand and she accepted, allowing herself to be dragged out on to the dancefloor.  
  
"This is a pleasant surprise," thought Rinoa. "I expected to have to force him to dance with me like last time."  
  
"Why are you smiling so much?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"How last time, I had to force you to dance. Now I don't. You've changed so much Squall." He looked deep into Rinoa's eyes.  
  
"I know," was his reply.  
  
"Your dancing's improved too," laughed Rinoa. She was right, he hadn't put a foot wrong throughout the song. It was perfect. He was perfect. Looking at him now, Rinoa couldn't fail to notice what had drawn her to him the night of his graduation. "He looks even more handsome than usual in his uniform," she thought. "I really should have bought a new dress instead of wearing my favourite one but I didn't have time, what with helping Selphie to plan the party. Agh, what will he think?"  
  
"You look beautiful tonight," said Squall, as if reading her mind. Rinoa looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." The music ended, but Squall still didn't let go of Rinoa.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"Where?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"You'll see." Squall led her out to the balcony. It was there that they had shared their first kiss after watching shooting stars together. Rinoa leaned over the edge of the balcony, looking up at the stars, twinkling like diamonds in the night sky. At that moment, she saw a shooting star streaking across the night sky. She turned to look at Squall.  
  
"That's a coincidence isn't it?"  
  
"I prefer to call it fate." Rinoa watched as Squall got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal the most perfect ring, platinum with a small but exceptionally pretty diamond set into it. "Rinoa Heartilly," he looked deep into her eyes. "Will you marry me?" Tears began to fall down Rinoa's cheek, tears of happiness.  
  
"Yes," she struggled to say between the waves of tears. Squall slipped the ring onto her finger and she threw her arms around him. Rinoa had no idea how long they stood there in each other's embrace. All she knew was that she was the happiest she had ever been. She pulled back for a moment, staring into Squall's stormy blue eyes. She could have sworn that he had been crying. As she stared deep into his eyes, he leaned forward to kiss her, his fiancée. 


	3. If you Believe in Yourself

Chapter 3  
  
Rinoa slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light that was flooding in through the dormitory window.  
  
"Good morning, angel." Squall leant down and kissed her on the forehead. She thought back to the previous night, when Squall had proposed, and afterwards when she had spent the whole night lying in his arms.  
  
"Good morning," she replied, somewhat sleepily. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"About half an hour." Squall was lying. He had been awake for several hours now and had spent them just staring at Rinoa, sleeping in his arms. "We should get up now. Cid's leaving in an hour or so."  
  
"Okay. I'll go get a shower then."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole of Balamb Garden was assembled at the front gate to say their goodbyes to Cid. Garden had been flown to the orphanage in Centra where Cid and Edea were going to live. Numerous SeeDs were actually in tears at the thought of the headmaster leaving. Squall also knew that Cid was trying to prevent himself from crying. He was aware how much the Garden and SeeD meant to Cid, and was afraid that he would fail him. Seeing how emotional the students were becoming only made Squall worry more.  
  
"They really love Cid. I could never replace him. They won't even like me. Everyone thinks I'm a loner and don't care about anyone else."  
  
"Squall. I'm going. I would like to speak to you now." The headmaster was calling him over.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Don't call me that. How many times have I told you to call me Cid?"  
  
"Sorry, sir. I mean Cid."  
  
"I just wanted to say good luck to you. It's a lot of responsibility running Garden, but I think you're ready for it. And you have to come and visit, that's my last order."  
  
"We'll visit, don't worry."  
  
"Oh, I nearly forgot. Congratulations on your engagement Squall."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I noticed the ring on Rinoa's finger last night. I hope I'm invited to the wedding."  
  
"You will be."  
  
"Goodbye everybody," the headmaster shouted as he left Garden under the command of Squall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you alright Squall? You look a little tired." Rinoa was worried that Squall had been working himself too hard lately.  
  
"I'm fine. I've just got a lot of work to do."  
  
"Well, it can wait. We're going for a walk."  
  
"I really don't have time."  
  
"Yes you do." Rinoa dragged Squall from his seat and out of their dorm.  
  
"You know, you've been working too hard. You need to rest for a bit. Give someone else some work to do."  
  
"I can't. It's my responsibility. I have to do it."  
  
"You can accept help from other people. It doesn't make you any less of a leader." Squall was silent. "Look, I've been speaking with Dr Kadawaki. She has said that she will be willing to look after any student matters, with my help. That should take a weight off your mind."  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
"It's too much for one person to handle alone. Even Cid didn't do that." Again, Squall was silent. "And I'm sure Quistis would agree to be the head instructor so you don't have to oversee the lessons. Xu can handle supplies as well. She did a good job of it when we were against the sorceress."  
  
"I can't let them do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Rinoa, I need to prove to myself that I can do this. That I can run this Garden on my own."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't think that I'm good enough."  
  
"Squall, if you believe in yourself you can achieve anything. I need you to know that there will always be someone there to stand behind you. There will always be someone there to back you up. There will always be someone there that you can turn to no matter what. That person is me, Squall. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Will you consider my idea?"  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Squall informed everybody about their new posts. Xu was happy that she had been given her old job back and Quistis seemed delighted with her promotion. Especially as, only a year ago, her instructor's license was revoked. Dr Kadawaki seemed unsurprised at being put in charge of looking after student matters. She had known that Rinoa would be able to persuade Squall to share the workload. He was halfway though discussing mandatory student healthchecks with the doctor, when he got a call on the PA. It was Quistis.  
  
"Could Commander, er, Headmaster, er, Squall please report to your office. It's urgent."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Squall arrived at his office, he found that he had a visitor. It was Martine Dodonna, headmaster of Galbadia Garden. He seemed out of breath, as if he had been in a hurry to get here.  
  
"Is everything okay?" asked Squall.  
  
"No. As you well know, there are still a few, fanatical supporters of the sorceress out there, even though Edea is no longer possessed. They agreed with her ideals that Galbadia should rule the world and are quite militant. Unfortunately, some of the students at Garden were in favour of this. I underestimated how many wanted war against the perceived enemies of Galbadia. I was thrown out of Garden and it is now in their control. I need your help." 


	4. Stay Close to Me

Chapter 4  
  
I still don't own Final Fantasy. Oh Well.  
  
  
  
"Tell me everything you know about these people," Squall requested.  
  
"They like fighting. It's what they live for. They became disillusioned after the sorceress was defeated and there was no more war. I guess they became bored sat around in Garden, waiting for a mission to come up. When Seifer and the sorceress were at Galbadia Garden, they retrained the SeeDs to believe that fighting was their destiny, as was destroying everything in their path."  
  
"Do you want us to kill them?"  
  
"If possible, no. They were indoctrinated once, who says it can't be done again."  
  
"If we're not allowed to kill them, how do you expect us to be able to stop them?"  
  
"I'm not a fool. I know that some fatalities are inevitable. However, I believe that if you kill their leader, they will stop fighting."  
  
"Tell me about this leader."  
  
"His name is Lukaan. He was a protégée of Seifer's. He admired him and looked up to him, believed every word he said. He even fights with the same Hyperion as Seifer. The students believe that he is a great and strong leader. Many of them are willing to die for him."  
  
"Do you know where they're heading?"  
  
"As far as I can tell, their first target is Timber. They have a great hatred for the many resistance groups that tried to free Timber."  
  
"Then that's where we'll head."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rinoa. I know I can't force you to do this, but would you be willing to go and stay with your father?"  
  
"What? Why would you ask me to do that? I hate that man?"  
  
"You may be in danger here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A group of students have taken over Galbadia Garden. They really hate the Timber resistance groups and I think you might be in danger. What if I can't protect you? Your father has the whole of the Galbadian military at his disposal. You'll be safe there."  
  
"Squall. Why do you think that you can't protect me? I want to be here with you. I trust you. I'm staying." Rinoa walked across the room and threw her arms around Squall. "I'm never leaving you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can Commander Leonhart please come to the bridge?"  
  
Squall entered the elevator and rode up to the bridge.  
  
"What is it Nida?"  
  
"We're approaching Timber and have made visual contact with Galbadia Garden, sir."  
  
"Have they started the invasion on Timber?"  
  
"It would appear so, sir."  
  
"Then let's prepare for battle."  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall was standing at the front gate of Garden surrounded by about a hundred or so SeeDs, all divided into squads. As he was about to order the attack, he saw Rinoa running towards him, armed with her shooting star.  
  
"I'm coming too."  
  
"Rinoa, I can't risk you getting hurt."  
  
"But Zone and Watts are there. They're my friends and I can't just sit here and watch as other people fight for Timber. That's what I'm supposed to do."  
  
"Fine, as long as you stay close to me." Rinoa smiled at those words. The words that had started it all off, so long ago in Deling City.  
  
"All squads, attack." 


	5. Evil Emerges

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8. Probably never will either.  
  
  
  
Timber was in chaos. Groups of Galbadian SeeDs were roaming the streets, fighting anyone who got into their way.  
  
"I have to find Zone and Watts Squall."  
  
"Do you know where they'll be?"  
  
"The only place I can think of is with Forest Fox. She would have given them someone to hide." Squall nodded.  
  
"Squads one through six, secure the entrance to the town. Squads seven through ten, follow me. We'll secure the area surrounding the station."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The journey to Forest Fox's house was tough on Rinoa, but she wouldn't let on to Squall.  
  
"He'll just say, I shouldn't be here because I'm not a SeeD."  
  
"Are you okay, Rinoa?" Squall asked, knocking an enemy out with the handle of his gunblade.  
  
"I'm just worried about Zone and Watts." She wasn't completely lying, she was worried about them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's Rinoa, open up." Rinoa was banging on the door of Forest Fox's house, hoping that her friends were inside. The door was unlatched and the squad was let in.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're all okay," said Forest Fox, trying to be cheerful.  
  
"Zone, Watts. You're safe. I was so worried." Rinoa had noticed her two friends standing in the corner of the room and wasted no time in giving them both hugs.  
  
"Rinoa, you shouldn't have come here. I gathered some intelligence, and you're not going to like it."  
  
"What is it?" asked Squall.  
  
"A bomb, sir. They planted a bomb."  
  
"What, where?"  
  
"In the pub, sir."  
  
"Do you know how powerful it is?"  
  
"Strong enough to blow up the whole town, sir." 


	6. Destroyed

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Everyone, listen up. We've secured the entrance to the town. I want you to get everyone out. Try and evacuate everyone you can. I'm going to take a look at that bomb."  
  
"On your own?"  
  
"Yes. I need all of you to help evacuate the townspeople and get back to Garden as soon as you can."  
  
"But Squall," they protested.  
  
"That's an order. Now go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall headed down the steps towards the pub, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
"What if there's not enough time? What if nobody gets out alive? What if Garden is destroyed? I'm a terrible leader."  
  
"Squall, wait up." Rinoa was running towards him.  
  
"I ordered everyone to get out of here."  
  
"But I'm not a SeeD. I don't have to follow orders."  
  
"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe."  
  
"You told me to stay close to you." Rinoa smiled. Saying nothing, he entered the pub and found what he was looking for. The bomb was lying in the middle of the pool table, and there was a large amount of explosives strapped to it. It looked to Squall as though it could take the whole of Galbadia with it. "Can you disarm it?"  
  
"No, SeeD training doesn't cover anything like this."  
  
"Where's the timer?" Squall moved around the bomb to look for the timer. His eyes became fixed upon a flashing red display.  
  
00:07:00  
  
"Rinoa. Get out of here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Run."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The evacuation was complete. Timber was deserted. Only Rinoa and Squall were left. They ran through the streets of Timber, remembering how little time there was left. Squall glanced at his watch.  
  
"Two minutes. This is going to be close."  
  
They exited the town and saw Quistis and the others waiting at the front gate of Garden. As soon as Squall was on board Garden he ran to the bridge.  
  
"Nida. Get us out of here," Squall ordered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it. Now." Garden sped away as the bomb detonated. Rinoa began to cry as she saw the town she loved, go up in flames. 


	7. Pursuit

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8  
  
  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know, sir. We lost sight of them in the explosion."  
  
"Dammit." Squall stormed off the bridge, shouting, "Find them," at Nida as he went.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall angrily slammed the door of his dorm behind him, and paced up and down his room deep in thought.  
  
"Squall. Is that you?" Rinoa came out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'm sorry if I disturbed you."  
  
"That's okay. What's wrong?"  
  
"Just annoyed. I let them get away."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Don't forget that there would have been so many more lives lost if you hadn't of been there." She motioned for him to sit on the bed, and she sat beside him, putting her arm around his shoulder and squeezing him tight. "Nobody blames you."  
  
"Whatever." As he got closer to Rinoa, he noticed two red rings around her eyes. "Have you been crying?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, hugging her. "I forgot how much Timber meant to you."  
  
"It's okay. You have a lot on your mind."  
  
"Tell me about it. I shouldn't be the commander of Garden. I screwed up the first thing that came my way. I should let someone else take charge."  
  
"Squall, I won't hear you talk like that. You are the perfect person to command the Garden. There was nothing you could do about Timber. You can't blame yourself for this."  
  
"Can't I?"  
  
"I won't let you." She grabbed Squall's hand and kissed him softly on the lips. "I believe in you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Could Commander Leonhart please come to the bridge?"  
  
"I'm already here," Squall said as he got off the elevator. "What is it?"  
  
"Sir. There's no sign of Galbadia Garden in the area. Where do you want us to go?" Squall thought long and hard.  
  
"Balamb."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Squall, what's wrong? Something's been bothering you ever since we set out for Balamb."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Squall. I'm going to be your wife. You can tell me." Squall could see the pleading look in Rinoa's eyes.  
  
"I'm worried we won't get there in time."  
  
"To Balamb? What's the rush?"  
  
"That's where Galbadia Garden's heading."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I'm sure of it. They wanted to kill off the resistance in Timber but we saved the residents. They'll want revenge and go after Balamb. I won't let that happen." 


	8. Put Your Arms Around Me

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, and Put Your Arms Around Me is by Texas  
  
Are you ready maybe Are you willing to run Are you ready to let yourself drown Are you holding your breath Are you ready or not  
  
Are you ready maybe Do you long to confess Do you feel that you're already numb Are you sure of yourself Would you lie if you're not  
  
You tire me out Don't wanna let that happen A secret scream so loud Why did you let that happen  
  
Ooh ooh so put your arms around me You let me believe that you are someone else Ooh ooh cause only time can take you So let me believe That I am someone else  
  
Maybe, are you ready to break Do you think that I push you too far Would you open yourself Are you reckless or not  
  
You tire me out Don't wanna let that happen A secret scream so loud Why did you let that happen  
  
Ooh ooh so put your arms around me You let me believe that you are someone else Ooh ooh cause only time can take you So let me believe That I am someone else That I am someone else  
  
  
  
"Squall. Try to relax. Please."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"No matter how much you pace up and down, worrying about what will happen, we won't reach Balamb any quicker. It's out of your hands now."  
  
"Hmph." Squall continued pacing.  
  
"It's true, you can't do anything right now. You just have to be patient."  
  
"I hate this."  
  
"Feeling helpless?" Squall looked over at her.  
  
"You know me too well."  
  
"I'm afraid I do. There are times when everyone feels helpless. Right now, we all feel helpless. We're worried about Balamb but there's nothing we can do until we get there."  
  
"I'll find something to do. I must be able to help."  
  
"Not by pacing up and down your room you won't." She put her hands on her hips and tried her best to look annoyed at him. "Now follow me. I have a surprise planned."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" She grabbed his hand and led him reluctantly out of his dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"I don't like surprises."  
  
"You'll like this one. I promise." She led him into the ballroom, which was lit by a single spotlight in the middle of the room. She placed him in the centre of the light, while she headed to the edges of the room and switched the tape player on. "I just thought you could do with relaxing a little," she explained, joining him in the centre of the stage as the music began to play.  
  
"Waltz for the Moon." He smiled.  
  
"See, I told you you'd like it."  
  
"Fine. You win," he conceded, taking her hand and beginning to dance.  
  
"I always win," she gloated, smiling back at him. "You really need to learn to relax though," she said, suddenly turning serious. "I worry about you."  
  
"You shouldn't. I've always been like this."  
  
"And were you always happy?" Squall had no answer to this. "I didn't think so."  
  
"Rinoa. I'm happy now. That's what matters."  
  
"That's because you're finally beginning to relax."  
  
"No, it's because of you. I love you, Rinoa. If I'm with you then I'm happy."  
  
"Thank you," she said as Squall held her tight in his arms at the end of the dance.  
  
"Come on. Let's go out on to the balcony."  
  
"Good idea." She followed him outside, glad to feel the cool sea breeze brush her face, despite it being cold. Squall noticed her shivering and took of his jacket, placing it over her shoulders.  
  
"You still cold?"  
  
"A little," she admitted. He put both of his arms around her and held her tight.  
  
"That better?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." She stood up on her tip-toes about to kiss Squall, when an announcement came over the PA.  
  
"Could Commander Leonhart please come to the bridge. We are now approaching Balamb."  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go." 


	9. Missing

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"Sir, we've reached Balamb."  
  
"Any sign of Galbadia Garden?"  
  
"They're just outside the town. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Prepare to attack. Announce that all SeeDs are to assemble in the quad."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Rinoa, you're not coming with me."  
  
"Yes I am, Squall. I need to be with you."  
  
"Rinoa, I want you to stay here."  
  
"No. I can't bear the thought of you being out there alone. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"I'll be fine. I promise you."  
  
"I'm still coming with you. And you know that there's no use in arguing with me." Squall sighed, he did know.  
  
"Fine, but promise me that you'll stay close to me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the SeeDs entered Balamb, they saw that it was in chaos. Townspeople were running everywhere, trying to escape from the rogue SeeDs that were attacking. Zell immediately headed for his mother's house.  
  
"Squall, I gotta take care of her. You go ahead."  
  
"Be careful Zell."  
  
"Don't worry about me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Squall, where do we go?"  
  
"We need to find Lukaan. He must be here somewhere."  
  
"Where do you think he'll be?"  
  
"I don't know," he shouted back towards Quistis. "We'll start looking at the hotel."  
  
"Squall," screamed Selphie.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Rinoa. I can't find her. She's gone." 


	10. I'll Always Be Right There

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
The world began to spin around him. Through blurred vision he could see that Selphie was trying to talk to him, shout at him even, but he couldn't hear a sound coming from her mouth.  
  
All he could hear was Rinoa.  
  
"I'll be fine. I promise you," she had told him.  
  
"I should have know better. I should have been paying more attention," he cursed. "This is my fault, I couldn't protect her."  
  
Suddenly he felt himself being dragged out of his trance by Quistis, who was holding onto his shoulders and shaking him roughly.  
  
"Squall, snap out of it. Rinoa needs you!" Squall knew she was right. "Think of all that you've gone through to be together. Don't let that all be in vain." she pleaded.  
  
He thought of all that they had been through together. He saw her floating, alone in the depths of space close to death. Even to this day, the thought haunted him. He had been so close to losing her.  
  
More images flashed before him. Rinoa was lying unconscious on the floor, about to be sacrificed to the Igiuons summoned by Edea. If he had only entered the room a few moments later, things could have been so different.  
  
Finally, he saw her in the Sorceress Memorial, waiting to be taken away from him for all eternity. But he had refused to let her remain there. He had set her free.  
  
"After all that, I can't just give up. I won't give up. We've survived so much together. It must be fated."  
  
"Squall!" Selphie screamed, bringing him out of his own world where he was so deep in thought.  
  
"Everyone, I want you to secure the town. Make sure you protect the residents," he ordered.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Find Rinoa."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't even know where to begin looking for her. She could be anywhere." In the distance, he could hear the sound of gunshots and intense fighting. "I hope that's not where Rinoa is."  
  
The sound of a small party of soldiers ahead brought Squall to a halt. Hearing that their conversation concerned Lukaan, he decided to listen in and ducked down behind a pile of rubble that was once someone's home.  
  
"Don't you have to go and report?" asked one of the men.  
  
"Yeah, I heard he was at the hotel. He's picked up some chick or something."  
  
"Rinoa," he realised, panicking. "What is he planning to do with her?"  
  
"Chick?"  
  
"Yeah, from Garden or something," the soldier continued. "So, I'm not sure if he wants disturbing. You know what he's like when he gets in a foul mood. It's much safer to stay away."  
  
As soon as the soldiers had passed, Squall leapt from his hiding place and ran as fast as he could to the Balamb Hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How am I going to get in?" he thought wistfully, noticing how heavily guarded the entrance was. There were at least six soldiers in front of the door. Any break in would certainly not be covert.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of blue caught his eye on the first floor balcony. Looking up, he saw Rinoa staring back at him, directly into his eyes. Hers were filled with an indescribable sadness that filled his soul with dread.  
  
"Help me," she mouthed towards him.  
  
"Hey, you. Get back in hear," he heard a man growl from inside the hotel room. The next thing he saw was Rinoa being dragged rougly inside kicking and screaming.  
  
He couldn't take this any longer.   
  
"I don't care if anybody sees me. I'm going to get her back." He charged towards the entrance in a rage. All the soldiers fell with quick slashes of Squall's gunblade. They were no match for him. He stepped over their now lifeless bodies and entered the hotel. He found the receptionnist slumped on the counter, dead.  
  
"This has gone on long enough," he thought, slowly and purposefully climbing the staircase. When he reached the top, it wasn't difficult for him to locate the room she was in.  
  
"Let go of me. Get your hands off me," he could hear her scream from behind one of the doors. The thought that Lukaan was hurting her was enough to enrage Squall. He kicked down the door and entered the room. "Squall," Rinoa screamed in joy, trying to run towards him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," Lukaan threatened, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her towards him. It was obvious that he admred Seifer. His clothing was identical, as was his gunblade, and he had even copied Seifer's hair style.  
  
"I suggest you let her go," Squall growled, keeping his anger under control as he was conscious that the gunblade Lukaan held was dangerously close to Rinoa's throat.  
  
"I don't think you're in any position to make demands. Not if you value her life." He began to back off onto the balcony.  
  
"There's nowhere to go Lukaan. Just give in."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. I could easily escape down there." He motioned over the railings of the balcony.  
  
"Don't be stupid, you'd kill yourself if you jumped."  
  
"Not if I used her to break my fall." He glared evilly towards Rinoa, pressing is back against the balcony railing.  
  
"Don't do this. I swear to you, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." In that instant Rinoa swiftly elbowed Lukaan in his stomach, causing him to release his grip on her. She pushed him backwards with all of her strength, until he was falling away from them.  
  
He reached up as far as he could and grabbed Rinoa's arm, pulling her with him.  
  
"Squall," she screamed, just managing to get one hand on the rail. She kicked Lukaan as hard as she could whilst holding on by her fingertips. With one last kick to the chest, he fell to his death below.  
  
Rinoa tried to pull herself back up, but her fingers slipped and she let go of the balcony altogether, about to meet the same fate as Lukaan. But before she could fall out of reach, Squall reached down and gripped her arm strongly, pulling her back onto the balcony. She fell gladly into his arms, resting her head on chest.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. "I was afraid that this was going to be the end."  
  
"Rinoa," he said, brushing her cheek gently. "Whenever you're in trouble you know I'll always be right there. I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to everybody who reviewed this. I'm not sure whether this should be the final chapter or not. Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
